Fairly Fun
by Tang Si Ming-Yue
Summary: lcontest entry for Twilight Rose2l The Gang goes to a local fair. Will romance ensue? Will heartbreak? Or will there just be some fair-ly fun?


A/N: Alright guys, I decided to submit this story for Twilight Rose2's contest! So Twilight Rose2, this is for you! Hope you guys like it! I've read some of the other entries, and they are written real well, so I'm hoping I at least have a chance! By the way, I changed the ages a bit, so here they are:

Aang: 14

Katara: 15

Zuko: 17

Toph: 14

Sokka: 16

Azula: 15

Ty Lee: 15

Mai: 16

Jet: 16

Kay guys, read on!

Disclaimer: I'm sitting in a room that USED to be my back porch on an old quilt watching SpongeBob SquarePants reruns, hoping that my mom is making macaroni and cheese for lunch. Do you _think_ I own Avatar?

Sokka: Wow, you sound pathetic.

Me: Shut up, Sokka!

Sokka: Hey, I'm just saying!

**Fair-ly Fun**

"I can't believe you dragged me to this rat hole."

Katara, annoyed by Mai's complaints, just kept on walking with Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee, Azula, Mai, and Jet, trying to ignore the constant noise that was Mai's voice.

It had all started that morning when Katara had first heard of the local fair. She had gathered all her friends, hoping to find someone to go with her so as to not be riding alone and look like a dork. Toph, who was currently dating Sokka, quickly agreed, hoping for excitement. And of course, she had to drag along Sokka. Aang and Ty Lee were eager to go as well, and Mai was anything but. Katara regretted asking. Zuko… well, he was Zuko. He seemed happy enough, though, and Katara hoped he wouldn't go angst on anybody while they were here. Azula and Jet… actually, she didn't know why they were here. _Stalkers, perhaps?_

And so, with a sense of excitement running through all of them (except for Mai, of course), they were all in the back of Sokka's old blue truck, heading for the field where the fair was being held.

And now, here they were.

"Oh come on, Mai," said Ty Lee as happily as ever. "Fairs are fun! I mean, where else can you ride ferris wheels, stuff your face with funnel cake and cotton candy, then throw it all up on a rickety, old roller coaster?"

"That wasn't exactly convincing," said Sokka, a bewildered look on his face.

"How about everyone shuts up and we all figure out something to do?" demanded Azula.

Sokka huffed and just went on walking, holding Toph's hand lovingly.

"Don't let her get to you, Snoozles," said blind girl told him. "She's just cranky coz she hasn't made out with Jet since we've got here."

"But we've only been here…" Sokka examined his watch. "Three minutes and twenty-seven seconds!"

"Do you really think that matters to her?" Toph smirked as Sokka sighed. She had once again won.

"Well," said Zuko, "are we gonna do something, or should we just stand here all day?"

"Let's go on one of the whirly, spinney rides!" exclaimed Aang.

"Nuh-uh, roller coasters all the way!" argued Toph, a very typical Toph thing to do.

"I'm voting on going to a food booth," said Mai in a monotonous tone. "Maybe they'll have some knives there…"

"You know, I've always wanted to go on one of those tunnel rides," Katara said, thoughtfully.

"Tunnel?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah, those – what are they called? – tunnel of love rides."

"Love?!" Aang and Zuko practically yelled, simultaneously.

_This could be my chance!_ thought Aang.

_This could be my chance!_ thought Zuko.

"Well, we could all split up," suggested Ty Lee. "And then we could…" She looked around. "Where are Azula and Jet?"

oOoOo

Beneath a particularly tall roller coaster, Azula and Jet were having a battle of the tongues. After all, swapping spit was their favorite pastime.

Jet broke away. "Should we have told the others where we went?"

Azula grabbed the front of Jet's collar forcefully. "Shut up and kiss me."

The war resumed.

oOoOo

"It doesn't matter," Katara said, "coz we all know the answer." Everyone nodded and there were murmurs of agreement. "Okay, so it's settled. We all forget we ever met Azula and Jet, and if they come over to one of us, we pretend we think they're stalkers and get them arrested."

"Sounds good to me!" said Zuko, ecstatic at the fact that his sister might be going to jail soon.

"So where is everyone going?"

"Me and Sokka will head for the coasters!" said Toph.

"Oh great," muttered Sokka, hoping no one would hear. But Toph's supersensitive hearing didn't miss a beat.

_I'll deal with it later,_ she thought.

"I'll take Mai and we can go to the ride that goes upside down a lot!" said Ty Lee, squealing with anxiousness. Mai just sighed.

"Well, I was hoping to go the ferris wheel first," said Katara.

"I'll go with you!" Aang blurted out, a goofy grin on his face. Katara smiled at him, the smile that made Aang go wild.

But it made Zuko wild, too.

"I'll come, too!" he said. No way was he letting Aang and Katara go off alone. Not on his watch.

Aang looked over at Zuko, surprised by his outburst. Zuko glared at him, and he got the picture. Aang gave another glare, just as menacing, back.

But Katara wasn't paying attention. "Alright, let's go then!"

And so, they all went their separate ways.

oOoOo

"Are you sure you want to go to the roller coasters first?" Sokka asked, his eyes shifting nervously.

Toph scoffed. "No Sokka, I've decided I want to go on the kiddy ride _next_ to the roller coaster."

"Really? Great! We'll just go over there, then, and after that we can get cotton candy or-or maybe, I don't know, funnel cake, and, you know, _not_ go to the roller coaster, and-"

"Sokka!" Toph interrupted. Sokka stopped his rambling and turned to his girlfriend. "That was sarcasm I just used, something you should be familiar with by now. What's your problem?"

"Problem?" asked Sokka. "I don't have a problem! I can't believe you think I have a problem! Problem, what problem? My gosh, problem, ridiculous! I mean-"

"Stop!" Toph yelled. Sokka once again looked at her. "You're rambling. You always ramble when something's wrong. You can tell me, I'm your girlfriend. What's the matter?"

"Toph, nothing is the matter!" Sokka insisted. "I'm fine!"

Obviously, Sokka didn't remember he was talking to the human lie detector. She was about to say something, but Toph decided to drop it for a while. But she'd get whatever it was out of him before the night was up. That, she promised.

oOoOo

"So, to the ferris wheel first, right?"

Katara nodded her head to answer Aang's question.

"Great!" he answered. "Ferris wheels are so much fun!"

"Isn't it?" agreed Katara. "And I just love the view up there! It's so amazing…"

Zuko scowled at the back of Aang's head. This was not going well. But there was Plan B…

"I've never been on a ferris wheel before," said Zuko, glumly. "And, I don't really like heights. I'm kind of scared…" Zuko looked down at the ground.

"Oh Zuko," said Katara, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's not so bad! You'll see the view, and you'll forget about everything else, I promise."

"Well, I won't forget about you," Zuko said, looking her in the eyes.

A blush rose to Katara's cheeks. Aang was shocked at Zuko's attempts that were so unlike him. _Oh, this means war,_ he thought.

oOoOo

"Ooh, I'm dizzy! That upside-downy ride made my head spin! And it was so big!"

Mai huffed. "Why did there have to be bars on the window…?"

oOoOo

"Wow, who knew that a line could be so long?" Toph asked.

She and Sokka were standing in the line for the biggest roller coaster at the fair called The Stormbender. Toph was calmly waiting while her boyfriend, on the other hand, was nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, who knew? Not me! I didn't know!"

"Snoozles, calm down!" said Toph, grabbing Sokka's arm to stop his bouncing. "Tell me what's going on! Please? I really don't want to pound information out of my own boyfriend!"

"Toph, I told you, there's noth-" Sokka stopped when he saw the look on Toph's face. He sighed. "Okay, the thing is… well, I-"

"SOKKA!"

Toph and Sokka, confused by the sudden outburst, turned around. There, running towards them, was a near hysterical Aang.

"Sokka! Sokka, you gotta help me!" he yelled.

"Aang!" Sokka looked relieved. "Let's just go over here where the light is better and stuff, and you can tell me ALL about it!"

"Oh, don't worry, Sokka," said Toph, smirking. "I'll save your spot for you!"

Sokka immediately became downcast, sighed, and walked off with the possibly insane Aang.

oOoOo

Aang, Katara, and Zuko all clambered into the little compartment/seat of the ferris wheel. Zuko sat down in the very middle of the seat in an attempt to keep Aang from sitting next to a certain girl…

Aang was about to force him to move, but Katara beat him to it.

"Zuko?" she asked. He looked up at her. "Could you move over? I hate sitting on the edge. I'm always afraid I'll fall off."

"If you ever fall, I'll catch you," said Aang before completely thinking it over. But after seeing the color in her cheeks after his comment, the only thing he could think was _Smooth, Aang! That was better than usual!_

Zuko glared at Aang. That little punk, how could he? He had to do something…

After Zuko moved over, Katara sat in his spot and Aang sat on Katara's right. The ride started spinning ever so slowly.

"You were right, Katara," said Zuko. "Sitting on the edge makes me feel like I'm going to fall off!" He scooted to the right, closer to Katara. She gave him a caring smile.

Aang had to retaliate! "You'd think that a 17 year old would be able to handle a two mile per hour ride," Aang whispered into Katara's ear. Katara put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

_Yes! Defeat! Thank the Spirits that was close!_ Aang smirked at the fuming Zuko in victory.

_C'mon, Zuko, think! I need something…_

At the top of the wheel, the ride stopped. "Wow, we're lucky," said Katara. "I told you guys, it's beautiful up here!"

She was right. The sun was setting, and the colors of the sky all melted together to make odd and magnificent combinations. Aang was too caught up in it to be prepared for Zuko's next comment.

"It's nowhere near as beautiful as you."

The sentence caught Aang off guard. He would have been knocked off his feet if he wasn't sitting down. And as he watched Katara blush for the third time that day, he could practically feel the steam coming out of his ears.

The ride resumed and as they went around and round, the ride finally ended, and the frustrated Aang, the satisfied Zuko, and the bashful Katara all climbed out.

When off, Aang and Zuko just glared at each other, exchanging no words.

"Um, guys? Are you hungry?" Katara asked them.

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"Err, okay," said Katara, a tad confused by their behavior. "Do you guys want to meet me somewhere while I go get a hotdog or something?"

"Mm hmm."

"Sure."

"Okay… I'll meet you both at the Tunnel of Love then."

And with that, Katara walked off.

And with _that,_ the showdown began.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I've known Katara longer than you! I've liked her since we've met!"

"I'm the oldest one!"

"Our ages are closer together!"

"We have more in common!"

"You _knew_ I liked her!"

"You're just a kid to her!"

"You used to hate each other's guts!"

"Shorty!"

"Scarface!"

"Dork!"

"Family reject!"

"At least I _have_ a family!"

"Freak!"

"Jerk!"

"Wannabe!"

"Dumb-egg!"

"Did you just call me _dumb-egg?!_"

"Yeah, Dumb-egg!"

"URGH!"

"AUGH!"

They both spun on their heels and stormed off, Zuko to the meeting spot, Aang needing some kind of advice. And he knew who could give it to him.

Now, it might not necessarily be _good_ advice, but Sokka would at least give him some!

oOoOo

"You were _both_ hitting on my sister?!" said an outraged Sokka.

"Well, kinda," said Aang sheepishly. "But you know I like Katara, who knew Zuko did, too?"

"Look, that doesn't matter now!" Sokka said. "What matters now is that _I don't want Zuko for a brother-in-law!"_

"Well, what do I do?"

"You go and fix it!"

Aang rolled his eyes. There was no time for this! "I _know_ that, but _how?!"_

"Just keep doing what you're doing now," said Sokka, trying to think of more advice, "and try to keep Zuko away from Katara… oh! On the Tunnel of Love, there's a line that girls stand in and a line that boys stand in. The first people in line are paired together in a boat. Make sure you and Katara are in the same boat, got it?"

"I got it! I got it! Thanks Sokka, I owe you one!" Aang ran off in the direction of the Tunnel of Love.

Sokka sighed angrily. "Crap, this means I have to go back in line..."

oOoOo

"Mai, why are you all goth and emo-y?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

Mai shrugged.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No," said Mai. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay then, anyway, I think you should wear more colors, you know? Maybe something like lime green or yellow… you know, I think pink would look _fantabulous_ on you!"

_Ugh,_ Mai thought, _why don't they have any effing knives at this food booth?_

oOoOo

"Sokka, seriously, tell me!"

Sokka sighed, falling into his girlfriend's attempts. "Okay, I'll tell you… but you can't laugh!"

Toph chuckled. "Okay, I won't laugh."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"_Double_ promise?"

"Yes, I double promise!"

"Double_ pinky _promise?"

"I double pinky promise, Sokka, now tell me!"

Sokka sighed. "Okay, well, the truth is… I've never been on a roller coaster."

Toph laughed.

"Toph!"

"I'm sorry!" Toph said between giggles. "It's just; you've _never_ been on a roller coaster?"

"Err, yeah," said Sokka moodily. "I've never been on one because… I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes, I'm scared of roller coasters!" screamed Sokka, which earned some looks from passersby. "It's really high up, and it goes up and down and up and down, and some are really old and they creak a lot, and-"

Sokka was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing down on his. Though shocked at first, he soon melted into the kiss.

Toph pulled away. "There's nothing to be scared of, Snoozles. I'll be with you. Besides, you, the guy who stood up to _me_, should have nothing to be afraid of."

Sokka smiled down at the blind girl he loved so much. How the tough, independent girl could be so kind sometimes was a mystery to him, but it was one of the things he loved about her.

"I love you, Toph."

"I love you, Snoozles."

They once again started kissing.

oOoOo

Aang found Zuko and Katara already standing by the tunnel ride. His anger grew when he saw Zuko place a small kiss on her cheek as Katara blushed.

"Hey guys!" he said as he approached. Katara and Zuko turned to him, the latter glaring at him with a white-hot intensity. Katara, on the other hand, seemed glad he was there.

"Hey Aang!" she said happily. "Ready to hit the ride?"

"Only if you'll be there," said Aang with a suaveness he didn't know he had. Katara giggled a little and for the fifth time that day, her cheeks went crimson.

"Great, let's go," said Zuko unenthusiastically.

"Well, I guess we'll see who ends up with who in a minute!" said Katara, moving to the end of the girls' line.

Aang and Zuko resumed their glaring contest while walking to the boys' line.

"I'm sitting with her."

"No way! I am!"

"In your dreams, short stuff!"

They kept pushing each other out of the way, hoping that this was the spot that would get them a seat with Katara.

"I'm standing here!"

"No, _I'm_ standing here!"

"No, me!"

"No, _me!"_

They argued back and forth, and they kept at it as the line progressed forward. They didn't notice when many people in the line were frightened by their behavior and left. Soon, they had reached the front.

"Um, sir?" Zuko and Aang abruptly stopped their argument to see a guy with long hair and an odd mustache. "Who's next in line?"

"Me!" said Aang before Zuko had a chance. "I'm next, thank you very much."

"Okay then, this is the girl you'll be riding with."

Aang looked at the man's shoulder, hoping to see a slim, tan girl with bright blue eyes and dark hair, only to find a short girl no older than eight years old with two long pigtails on either side of her head.

Aang's jaw dropped. How could this have happened? This wasn't supposed to happen! He could hear Zuko laughing out loud behind, the most sincere and loud laugh he'd ever heard from the teenager. Oh, he would get Zuko for this…

As Aang sat down, Zuko started tearing up from laughing so hard. "Um, excuse me, sir?"

Zuko looked at the oddly mustached man. "Here is who you'll be riding with." Zuko looked at the girl who he hoped was the same girl Aang had been hoping for, but instead found an aging lady in at least her nineties with stringy white hair and many missing teeth.

"Hello, handsome," she said in a supposed-to-be seductive way, but wasn't. Zuko was now scarred for life in his mind as well as on his face.

Aang laughed just as hard as Zuko had. But both of their jaws dropped as they saw Katara about to get in a boat with a handsome young man that was eyeing her up and down.

The battle had ended for the day.

And neither of the participants had won.

oOoOo

"So, did everyone have a good time?" asked Ty Lee.

"Loads," said Toph.

"I have discovered the absolute joy of roller coasters!" Sokka shouted.

"Really?" asked Katara. "That's great! The ferris wheel was fun, but I was kind of disappointed on the Tunnel of Love."

"You and me both," muttered Aang to himself while Zuko just sulked. _This war is not over yet._

"I didn't get to sit with Aang or Zuko on the ride, and I ended up sitting with some jerk!"

"Pfft. He was such a dumb-egg," Aang muttered to himself again while Zuko kept on sulking. _Shorty is _so_ going down._

"Well, I had fun!" exclaimed Ty Lee. "How about you, Mai?"

Everyone looked at Mai, waiting for her answer. After a moment she answered, "I need a knife."

Katara sighed. _Typical._

"So is everyone ready to go?" asked Sokka. Everyone nodded in agreement, and was about to leave, but Ty Lee said:

"Hey, where are Jet and Azula?"

oOoOo

The tongue war raged on.

Azula pulled away and looked around. "When did it get dark?"

Jet pulled on the back of Azula's neck. "Shut up and kiss me."

The battles resumed.

oOoOo

A/N: yay! I'm done! I took all day writing it, but I'm done! Oh well, it doesn't matter. I actually like it! The beginning is a bit shaky, but I'm satisfied. By the way, that whole 'dumb-egg' thing? Yeah, that's a weird thing me and my friend have. See, my friend said something stupid, so I called her an idiot, but she didn't hear me right, and she was all, 'did you just call me _dumb-egg?_' And so now, when we want to insult people, we call them dumb-eggs. :D Here were the rules for the contest:

-THEME – the gang goes to a carnival, a festival, or some kind of fair-ish thing. **Check! It was a fair in their local city!**

-no slash. **Check! I don't like slash, so I wouldn't have done it anyway!**

-One shot or multi-chaptered. **Check! Just a oneshot!**

-Side pairing must be mentioned. **Check! That was the Jetzula you saw going on there!**

-Cannot be Tokka/Kataang, must be Tokka/Zutara, unless you play the Zuko/Katara/Aang ship. **Check! I was upset that I couldn't do Kataang, but at least there was the option of doing a Zuko/Katara/Aang triangle, so I did that!**

-AU is acceptable. **Check! I did do an AU one… I don't know, I just felt like doing it AU!**

-Any period of time. **Check! It's the present! XD**

-Due date: March 31. **Check! I cut it pretty close, but I did it!**

Alright, so I hope everyone enjoyed this, not just Twilight Rose2! But just coz this is a contest entry, doesn't mean you can't review! So…

**REVIEW! OR ELSE I WILL BE FORCED TO CALL YOU A DUMB-EGG! MWAHAHAHAHA! You're scared… **_**real**_** scared…**

Tangy


End file.
